


Metaphorical World

by makesoneheavenly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Angst, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Metaphors, Really Kinda Creepy, Romance, Tragedy, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesoneheavenly/pseuds/makesoneheavenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Ron and Hermione's world in built on metaphorical grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphorical World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of a warning of anyone if actually reading this. Yes this is the first piece of work I have posted here but not he first I have written. 
> 
> This is one of my weirder works but if you like weird then have some fun :)

Everything in Ron and Hermione's world is built on metaphorical grounds. Nothing is as it seems and everything is contradictory and everyone is covered up in makeup and cheap perfume and buckets of lies. Though they need nothing but each other, their delusions give them a feeble chance to dream and to be, though they will argue that the illusion gives them a meaning, I say they have just lost their minds.. 

Everyday they're someone else, another name, another act and another mask to hide the pain and the scars and the vials of stolen tears. Today you see they are Romeo and Juliet, for those lonely, tragic men have to love tragic endings. Unrequited love is the cherry on top of a rotting cake of blood, and her blood is spilling out onto the sparkling kitchen floor. 

The magic is their love and their hate and the very thin line that sits in between. They are just young and passionate and very very foolish. They open the windows in the middle of the night to breathe in the dark endless air, they kiss till the sun rises with unco-ordinate limbs and heavy bag under dropping eyelids, they run across the main roads in the middle of a thunderstorm just to feel the rain and feel alive.

The castle is their sanctuary, the one place they feel safe; in each others arms or at each other's throats. They lean out over they're apartment roof, knowing they can never fall because that would be highly illogical, there's still so much for them to do. They put up tents in the living room, two of course, because it is improper for a man and a woman to sleep together, she always remind him not to zip it up all the way and he always forgets, and with torches shining on the thin fragile walls they communicate with symbolic and powerful hands. 

The Headmaster is that teeny tiny voice of reason in the back of both of their minds. The one that screams out just before vacant Hermione accidentally drops rat poison into the cake mix instead of cinnamon or the one that yells a warning when Ron wakes in the morning absolutely convinced that he can breathe underwater, 

And the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is their dark dark moments. The moment when Ron (Romeo) downs a tube of deadly cyanide to join a nonexistent forgotten lover or runs purposely in front of a screeching double decker when he goes to get the milk. The moments where Hermione (Juliet) adds more sorry scars to her endless collection so she can pretend she has lived a long and hard life or when she doesn't eat for a week simply to prove that she can. 

But Harry, they don't even remember Harry. Because, as time has cruelly taught us, heroes are always forgotten and lost in the pages of endless times and always always heroes are out done. 

Together they are opposite and contradictory and she reminds him to be careful but not cowardly and he reminds her to be reckless but not stupid. And between their Cinderella fairy tales and their Shakespeare tragedy they remember who they are and what it's like to feel. And in those moment, he desperately clutches at her twig like wrists with tears of pain and longing in his empty eyes while she kicks and screams for all she is worth until her soft voice is hoarse and her dainty limbs and bruising. 

Tomorrow, if you glance carefully through the looking glass, you see they will be Alice and the Hatter, and it will be their very last act. It's all just fun and games, a fancy rabbit, a disappearing cat and a whole bunch of riddles that leaves them both scratching their heads. She forces out that fake terrifying laugh and he pulls his top hat over his pained eyes. But the tea party goes very very wrong and she ends up dead and he ends up screaming next to her, kneeling in glass and remembering that he is a Weasley and she is a Mudblood and that this is all one endless horrible game they have been unknowingly playing.

They are Ron and Hermione and Romeo and Juliet and Cinderella and the Prince and Alice and the Hatter..

And they do not fly

They

Just

Fall...


End file.
